The Legend of Zelda: Majoras Power
by Beherenow101
Summary: REVIEWS ENCOURAGED! 7 Years after the events of Majoras Mask, the glorious kingdom of Hyrule has now become corrupt and ignorant, in all this an evil from another dimension has come into the world and its out for revenge.
1. Prolouge: Return

Christoph descended into the cold stone caverns beneath Hyrule, climbing down the damp, sharp, granite walls into the depths of the earth. Carefully placing each step the young explorer clasped his burning torch with one hand and a copy of "Hyrule: A History By Ermin Grandstone" in the other, he stepped down onto the wet cave floor, allowing his eyes only a moment to adjust to the dim light given out by his flaming torch, he set off into the dark series of caverns that lay ahead. Since he was a boy, he had yearned of finding the Legendary Picori Sword, or Four Sword, spoken off in Ermin Grandstone's book; he was driven by it and since he was a boy had devoted his life to prove its existence. Clutching his copy of the book he lived his life by tightly as if it were his child, he walked swiftly through the caverns searching for any evidence of the lost sword or the legend that went with it. He walked like a man possessed examining, each piece of ancient text upon the walls of this cavern but he found nothing, the texts often spoke of the legend and the sword but no definite evidence. The historian cursed aloud and flung his book across the cave in anger, each day he wasted as each expedition proved fruitless in discovering the legendary blade. But he still wouldn't let it beat him, he convinced himself it was real, muttering about it as he strolled over to the other side of the cave to the place his book had come to rest. Crouching down and delicately retrieving the precious volume of Grandstone's history, he looked at the cave wall again in hope of finding something, a reference to the blades location, a hint of the legends heroes tomb, he wanted to find something to prove himself that he wasn't wasting his life. As he stared intently at the cave wall in desperation jotting down each part of inscription in his notebook, once again no luck, disheartened he turned about and began to make his way back to the caves entrance.

All of a sudden something wooden hit him lightly across the back of the head, as if it had been thrown, he dropped his torch and text in shock and clutched the back of his head, the minuscule light shining through cracks in the top of the cave allowed him to see the blood on his hands.

"Hey, who threw that" Christoph bellowed as he turned about and stared into the darkness, no one called back, the angry explorer listened but there wasn't a sound par the echo of his voice.

"Stupid kids", He muttered to himself, reassuring his already fragile mind about the origin of the attack. Christoph bent over and picked up the projectile, it wasn't a stone or anything you would usually find in a cave. It was strange wooden mask, he wiped away the layers of dust and mud to revel two glaring orange eyes. Christoph stared into them deeply, they seemed to call to him, put me on, wear me, what harm can it do? He shook his head and cleared the rest of the layer of age off, it was intricately carved and on the edges ebony protrusions shot out from it, 

Christoph considered for a moment looking at his find carefully, admiring the craftsmanship and the huge almost glowing tangerine eyes on it, the mask was beautiful and almost hypnotic as Christoph stared at it breathing in its aura.

"That's something you don't see everyday" The disgruntled historian said to himself as he placed the amethyst colored mask into his satchel. Thinking nothing more of it, he began to scale out of the caverns in his mind planning out his next course of action in finding the Picori Sword.

.


	2. Chapter 1: Corruption

"Get you're fresh fish her" Shouted the portly marketer "fresh and lurvely"

Hyrule Market Town was bustling, hundreds of citizens buying what they needed then leaving, there was no room for idle chit chat. In all the hustle and bustle Link walked unnoticed through the back streets, he calmly strolled through the deserted part of overloaded town, the wind whistled as it funneled its way through the back alleys, it rushed through Links dirty blonde hair as he stood in the alleyway. His dull, dirty green tunic flapped in the breeze as he kept watch of the market patrons, making sure everyone was doing as they should be but everything was calm, it had been for years. His blue eyes once full of childish mischief and desire for adventure were now dull and listless scanned the busy market, he had never fully recovered since his exploit in Termina, time heals all wounds but in the seven years the things he saw and the strange nature of that land were still freshly burned into his mind and gave him restless sleeps every night. He turned about and walked back down the lane, the people of Hyrule just didn't care about him anymore and if he were to be honest to himself, he didn't care about them either.

Link walked out of the gate and across the drawbridge onto Hyrule field, the soft rolling landscape unfolded in front of him as he trekked across the field, past him farmers on horseback rode past driving their cattle to the market to sell, they didn't even exchange pleasantries to the one who saved their very existence. Link reached a large tree in the middle of the field, he quickly climbed it with ease his masterful athletic prowess making light work of it, sitting in the canopy he stared at the land he called home. Corrupt, ignorant, arrogant and irresponsible, Hyrule had faded, it was no longer the land of wonder, joy and adventure that Link had known in his childhood. The old royal family had moved into the west, unknowingly they had left the land to rot and die, now an old fat stupid king sat on the throne with no interest in the running the kingdom, slowly evil forces were crawling back into the world and the king did nothing apart from lay in his plush warm comfortable bed and eat atop the tallest tower of his castle. Link sat in the branchs of the mighty tree, he felt a tear come to his eye as he thought what Hyrule had become, his mind wandered throughout memories of his childhood, days in the Kokiri forest, the mindless joyful adventures, Zelda.

"Hey you" A voice shouted, Link startled almost fell from the branches, but he maintain his balance with his amazing athletic abilities. He looked downward at the source of the voice, at the base of the tree surrounded by four chain mail clad guards carrying spears was a small well dressed man.

"Hey you" The well dressed man repeated in his shrill nasal voice "this tree belongs to Lord Zunari of the manor, cease your activates or pay the consequences young boy!"

"The trees belong to everyone, you cannot own nature" Link shouted back, the guards and the well dressed man began to laugh hysterically.

" Stupid boy" The well dressed man laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye "everything is owned by someone now, those ancient concepts are long gone, pretty much wherever you go the land you are on has come out of some rich bureaucrats pocket book" he laughed even harder, Link scowled and climbed higher up the tree. The short man gestured in a sarcastic way for Link to come down, he mocked as Link shot him an angry glance. As he turned away he felt a sudden sharp sting in his behind, he screamed and fell from the tree landing hard on the ground, he heard the group of men laughing behind him. Link cringed and moved his hand to his backside, there he found an arrow sticking out of the left cheek, he clutched it and with one fluid motion he wrenched it out. He lay on his back and panted trying to overcome the pain he felt, he saw as he looked at the sky and bird flying overhead, it was beautiful a majestic eagle with a golden beak, but then it fell from the sky, an arrow sticking from its breast. One of the iron clad men walked over to this broken creature, slung his bow over his back and picked it up, stuffing it into his canvas pouch on his side with absolutely no dignity given to the creature.

Link turned onto his belly and pushed hard against against the ground with his palms forcing himself through the paint o a kneeling position, he felt a tear well up in his eye, but in his sadness he felt rage, he dug his hands into the soft grassy ground churning up the earth.

"You bastards" Link uttered under his breath, feeling his tears fall to the floor as he thought of what had happened to this land, the sheer contempt of the people for their mother hyrule.

"Speak up little boy" Mocked the well dressed man "If you want to say something to me at least make it so I can hear it" He proceeded to mock the green clad hero, he threw another pathetic and un-witty insult Links way, afterwards he congratulating himself and turned about to his soldiers for approval. Afew trophy laughs latter he turned back round to face front and saw a brown gloved fist heading straight for him. Link drove his fist solidly into the Well dressed mans face, his nose exploded with a burst of blood and the well dressed man fell to the ground with a thud nursing his nose. The iron clad men turned about their spears raised, Link tackled the one closest to him down with a shoulder barge, with a solid punch to the guards face Link turned about to the three remaining men. One un-shouldered their bow and loaded an arrow but before he had time to fire, Link swung a roundhouse kick into his gut, the solider fell backwards and attempted to crawl away but link delivered a hard kick to the abdomen and he stopped in his tracks. The third and final guard charged Link from behind with his spear, but Link instantly turned to face him, he saw the look of surprise and fear in the soldiers eyes as link drew his rusted dull blade from a hidden scabbard on his back, with one quick swinging motion he cleaved the guards spear in two. The guard turned about to face Link with a stunned look on his face, he stared blankly at the stump of a spear he was holding then looked back at the young warrior standing proudly and unyielding staring him down into oblivion. The chainmail clad warrior broke and fled he dashed across the landscape towards a rickety bridge across a river swelled to bursting, Link saw the danger and ran after him at full pelt.

"Stop, stop!" Link yelled at the top of his voice "That bridge could break any second" The soldier reached the bridge and stepped onto it, running three steps onto the weak rotting wood and his left leg plummeted straight through it. Link reached the bridge and dare not step on, the guard cried out for help and looked about seeing Link standing at the far side of the bridge.

"Help me, help me please" He said as he pulled himself onto the railing and looked at the raging water bellow him, Link just stood there. Link saw hanging from the guards belt was a canvas pouch stuffed to bursting with disgraced creatures, the glorious birds of Hyrule which were once respected and admired, now being treated with the respect someone would treat a pile of manure, Link felt the rage build inside of him. The rotting wooden railing gaveway and the guard began to plummet towards the raging waters bellow, Link reacted and dived quickly grabbing hold of the guards hand and holding him just above the water line, he gasped for air as the raging water tried to pull him down into the depths.  
"Please, pull me up" The guard stuttered with a look of desperation in his eyes, Link looked silently at him as waves washed over the guard and each time he came up spluttering coughing up dirty river water. But Link didn't help him, he just stared into the guards eyes, drinking in the fear and inspiring even more into him. Link let his grip falter and the guards hand slipped from his, the last thing Link saw was the look of sheer terror on the guard's eyes as he was pulled under by the current. The poor man felt water fill his lungs as he was yanked under the raging river, he saw Link walk off the bridge and tried to curse him aloud but just more water flowed down his throat, he saw his life flash before his eyes, his wife, his children and all things he wanted to accomplish then he was taken by the river.


	3. Chapter 2: Love and Voices

Christoph walked through Kakariko Village, a faded echo of the old Hyrule, it still remained as it did years ago and was one of the few places that had not been tainted by the corruption that had seeped into the world. Christoph felt a sharp jab in the back of his leg, he turned about and saw that an ebony spike from the mask he found in the cavern had pierced his bag and had stuck in the back of his leg, he pulled it out swiftly and cursed, this day couldn't get any worse he thought. The skys were beginning to cloud over and Christoph could tell a storm was coming, he muttered to himself about how the gods where out to get him, but he kept walking through the village. A happy looking guard nodded a greeting to him, Christoph gave a false smile back and carried on walking towards his small cottage. Taking his keys from his jerkin pocket he jammed it into the lock, he heard it click in the lock and he opened the door, the smell of cooking washed over him and he felt at home. His wife stood up, a plain looking woman but pretty none the less, he kissed her lightly on the cheek and said his greetings, he sat down on his favorite wingback chair by the fire and let himself unwind.  
"You want your dinner now darling?" Christophs wife Aysel said with her usual loving tone, Christoph didn't respond, she craned her head round the door from the kitchen to see what was wrong, she saw Christoph staring at the mask he had discovered. Aysel walked towards him and crouched next to his chair, putting her arm gently around him.  
"Whats that?" She said with a light smile on her face, Christoph suddenly turned around with a look like he had just woken up after a bad dream.  
"Im sorry Aysel, I was miles away what were you saying?" Christoph said, Aysel gestured at the mask he was holding, she gave him the usual look she gave when she was curious "Oh this, im not sure what it is, I found it down the crevice by Gerudo valley, I've been down their hundreds of times and never seen anything like this" Christoph waited for Aysels reaction, she smiled and he smiled back at her, she began to walk back to the little stove.  
"Well it's nice to know you found something" She joked, Christoph chuckled and watched his wife leave, he loved her with all his heart and hoped never to lose her. He looked back at his purple wooden mask, the eyes called out to him still, voices whispered to him in his head, wear me, wear me, wear me, the voices grew louder and louder and louder and louder, he held his head in his hands, they were shouting at him, he couldn't take it.  
"Shut up!" He shouted at the top of his voice standing up straight and throwing the mask into the blazing fire and kicking the fireside table over spewing books and papers over the room.  
Aysel rushed in to find the living room in an absolute mess, it looked as if a herd of dodongos had charged through, she looked from the insane looking Christoph to her once tidy room.  
"Christoph!" She cried out in disbelief "What on earth happened!" the insane look in Christophs eyes faded and he fell back into his chair breathing in and out quickly. Aysel knew something was wrong and sat down next to him.  
"Whats wrong?" Aysel said in a calming tone, she gently put her hand on Christophs leg and looked into his eyes, he looked back and they kissed gently.  
"Nothing Aysel, im just exhausted, went a bit crazy you know" Christoph said "Being down in those caves all day I guess, makes you go funny" Aysel looked at him then gently smiled  
"Well get to bed early tonight, you need your rest" She said, she sniffed the air for a second "Dinners ready, ill be back in a second with it, can you please clean up this mess?"  
"Of course love, it'll be done before you get back" Aysel left again and Christoph began to clear up the mess he made, he looked over to the fire and saw not a trace of the strange mask.

Link awoke from his slumber and sneezed as the hay from the loft he was in flitted around his nose, he rolled onto his side and saw the eyes of a cow staring back into his, the cow let out a loud moo and Link turned over to his other side. Link then found himself staring into the fiery red hair on the back of Malon's head, he smiled and placed his arm around her waist pulling her tighter against him, he never want to let go of the last beautiful thing in Hyrule, the girl stirred and turned over so she was almost nose to nose with Link.  
"Hello fairy boy" She smiled before pulling him in for a gentle good morning kiss, they held it for a moment before Link pulled away and sat up, brushing the hay from his arms and hair.  
"Please don't call me that Malon" Link said as he began to walk to the ladder, leading down from the hay loft and into the central part of Lon Lon Ranch's barn  
"Oh come on Link, that's what I've always called you, when we first met I called you that, remember?" Malon giggled, she stood up and made her way across to her lover following him down to the lower floor of the barn. Link held her by the hand and helped her down the steep and creaky ladder, but as she put her hand on the fourth rung from the bottom it snapped and she fell, but she landed softly in Links arms and the two smiled at each before he gentlely set her down and they walked hand in hand out of the large wooden doors. Link raised his free arm to cover his eyes as the morning sun streamed across Lon Lon Ranch, he let his eyes adjust for a moment and gazed upon the rays of light dancing across the quaint little farm buildings, the horses that stood in the central paddock and across Malons pretty face and shimmering red hair. Talon was standing by the farmhouse on the other side of the ranch shoveling hay into a cart, when he saw Malon and Link he waved and smiled, Malon kissed Link quickly and let go of his hand to go greet her father.

Link pulled his green cap over his messy blonde hair and slung his sword and battered shield across his back, he lent over and picked up his dirty brown boats that he had neatly placed next to the barn door the night before, he sat down and pulled them on hard over his feet. Link stood up again and saw one of the farm workers Ingo was whispering something in Malons ear, he watched as she reared back in disgust and slapped the surly rancher across the face, but Ingo grabbed hold of her arms and held her still trying to force himself upon her, she screamed out in terror as Ingo attempted to plant a kiss on her soft lips. But before he could take what he wanted from her, Link balled into him at full speed tackling him to the floor, he clamped his hand around Ingo's neck and held the dull blade of his sword close to Ingos throat.  
"Leave her alone" Link uttered as his pushed his hand harder onto Ingo's throat making him wheeze and gasp for air, he struggled but Link placed all of his weight and strength on the lanky rancher so it was neigh impossible for him to move. Talon came plodding up to the scene as fast as he could with his short and portly stature, he held his beautiful daughter as she wept in horror.  
"What happened here?" Talon said looking from his sobbing daughter to the pinned farm worker and the young man in green.  
"Looks like one of your employees doesn't know when to look and not touch" Link said as he held down Malons attacker, Ingo tried to pull Links hand off his throat but Link's vice like grip just became tighter causing his face to become slightly purple.  
"Help me!" Ingo coughed gasping for air, "Help me Talon, he's choking me!"  
"Link I think you should let him go" Talon said as he carried on hugging his daughter, the green warrior did not stop, Link felt the burning anger searing through his system, the thoughts of what Hyrule had become this was just another example of it.  
"Link!" Talon commanded "Let him go!"  
Link came to his senses and released his grip from Ingo's neck, the disgruntled worker flipped onto his belly trying to catch his breath, he pushed himself to an almost crawling position and skulked off towards the stables. Malon looked up at Link, her cheeks where covered in tears and her eyes where wide with fear, Link approached her but as he put out his hand to stroke her she turned back to her father and continued to cry, Talon gently stroked her hair and tried to comfort her.  
"She didn't need to see that" Talon hissed at Link.  
"I'm sorry" Link sighed looking down at the floor "I was just trying to protect her"  
"I know you where mah boy" Talons demeanor softened "Its just with all the bad world out there I don't want it in this ranch as well"  
"You have no idea how bad the world is Talon"  
"What?"  
"The things I've seen, what's happening to Hyrule, the land is getting ripped apart at the seams, the old morals and code of honor gone, it's all ruled under the rupee"  
"Link we are a family, you, me and Malon, we all need to stick together if we and our old ways are going to survive in this new world, we can't let the corruption turn us apart as well"  
Link nodded and sighed, Malon broke off from her father's embrace and fell into Links arms again, the pair shared another loving kiss and watched the sun climb high into the sky, at least that hadn't changed.

Christoph awoke with a start, his body was bathed in sweat and he sat bolt upright, in his head the voices had returned, screaming at him, he cluched his head and stumbled out of his bedroom, without waking his wife. Christoph bundled through the doorway into the lounge, supporting himself on the frame as he attempted to catch his breath, the voices began shouting even louder throughout his mind, bouncing back and forth the walls of his skull.  
"Wear me, wear me, wear me and I will make you great" They screamed, Christoph felt as though his insides where burning and he collapsed onto the lounge floor, wheeling about in pain. Out of the darkness he saw those glowing orange eyes come closer towards him, staring him down, he sat up and backed up against the wall but they kept coming, his heart pounded faster and faster felling though it was going 2 burst out of his chest. The mask fell into his lap and the voices became louder and more frequent, some of them incomprehensible, Christoph grabbed hold of the mask and stared at it. The explorer stood up and threw open the front door to his home, he walked out the kakario village night, he held the mask in one hand and grabbed an axe from the chopping block in the other. The burning feeling began to grow worse as though his blood where molten lava, he clutched his chest but carried on stumbling into the night, the cold air grew colder and he was freezing while on fire. Christoph finally reached the Kakario village well, he propped himself up on the side trying to catch his breath, he laid the mask down on the floor beside him, trying to ignore the voices inside of him, taking the hatchet he held in his right hand he hacked at the mask, again and again until it was nothing more than splinters, taking all this in his hands he cast them into the well, watching them descend into the dark oblivion, slowly the voices grew quieter and the burning grew softer and he was free. Sitting at the edge of the well he tried to gather his breath, thousands of questions that he didn't want to know the answer to passed through his mind, like "how did that mask survive the fire" and "what magic lay within it" Christoph regained his bearings and tried to push himself to a standing postion but he felt a stinging sension in his hand, he flinched and looked at his hand, embedded in his thumb was a small splinter, no bigger than a small needle.


End file.
